A Little Night Manic
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: A "Loud House" fanfic Halloween special, and another installment of one-shots of Lincoln and one of his sisters. This time, Lincoln is forced to take Lana to trick-or-treating. And it will be a whole night for this duo.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, here is a Loud House Halloween special, featuring Lincoln and Lana. A little background, I am not a fan of celebrating Halloween since obviously I am not from the Western hemisphere. But I decided to use the occasion to deliver a** _ **Loud House**_ **tale. Chapters 2 and 3 are coming during Halloween. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **The Loud House**_ **is owned by Nickelodeon/Viacom, and Batman is owned by DC Comics. And Ben Affleck is the best part of** _ **Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice**_ **.**

It is sunset, 5:30 PM on the 31st of October, here in the simple urban vicinity of Royal Woods, Michigan. For Lincoln, this means an awesome Halloween. But for this year, it means visiting the most anticipated attraction for the occasion, Royal Woods Spooky Nights. It is basically a reference to Universal's Halloween Horror Nights with the same scheme of an elaborate labyrinth that has themes from different horror icons. For that, Lincoln cannot hide his anticipation to try the attraction. In fact, let us have him share his anticipation.

"Today is Halloween night. And not just any Halloween night," Lincoln orates, going from normal narration to Twilight Zone mode, "It's the Royal Woods Spooky Nights. The scariest attraction in town. Scares lurk every corner and in every dark part, there's something after you. Everything is in there: ghosts, zombies, vampires, werewolves, alien assassins, killers and importantly, The Wicker Man. And it is awesome!"

He continues in a normal tone, "Not the Nicolas Cage movie but the urban legend. Me and Clyde had been waiting for this very moment. And along with my older sisters, we are hyped! And nothing's gonna stop us now!"

And just as Lincoln declares his assurance, his mom calls him, "Lincoln! Can you come down here?"

Thus, Lincoln concludes, "Except when parents are involved."

After that, Lincoln heads to his mom, whom he sees packing clothes in a stroller.

"Oh, Linc. There you are," Mrs. Rita Loud remarks.

Assuming that she is going to address the Harvester case from last Halloween (an allusion to the "Price of Admission" episode), Lincoln pleads, "Mom, if this because I'm too young to watch gory horror movies, I am sorry. I know I'm responsible this time. So please let me go!"

"What? Oh no. We're over that," she replies, "No, it's a huge favor. And I know you'll be disappointed on this but I need you to watch over Lana trick-or-treating."

Hearing that news, Lincoln gets appalled, "WHAT?!"

"Sorry, honey. Your dad has to take Lisa and Lily to the hospital, due to a contamination and I have to take his place to chaperone Lola to the Halloween pageant," she explains.

"But why me?" he continues to complain, "Why not Lucy or Lynn or Luan or Luna for that matter?"

"Lucy's my personal assistant for Lola's makeup. Because you are too young for that attraction," Mrs. Loud elaborates more, "I heard that kids ages 12 below are strictly disallowed. Besides, I know that you are responsible to handling your sisters, especially to Lana. So, I need to count on you on this."

Lincoln realizes he has no more excuses to throw at his mom. She thusly continues, "Look, I will return the favor. Just one Halloween night, Lincoln. Do this for your sister." He can only reply in sighs, signifying that he agrees to accept the task. Lincoln then shares this dismay to the readers, "So much for 'nothing's gonna stop us now'."

6:00 PM hits, and Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn prepare for their trip to make it as early as possible before the long queue. Lincoln watches them by the couch in jealousy. He can only sigh in dismay.

"Hey Lincoln. Don't worry about it. There'll always be a next year," Lori assures.

"Yeah, we'll try not spill anything," Leni adds, "Is it spill?"

"Actually it's spoil, Leni," Lynn clarifies, "But we'll try not to."

"Yeah, why there's need of spoiling? Only the dead had an expiration date," Luan jokes, "Hehehe. Get it?"

"She has her video cam with her. So yeah. But it's cool, dude," Luna says, then asks, "You sure you're gonna be okay Lincoln?"

"I'll try," Lincoln shrugs.

After their verbal exchange, Clyde knocks by the door and enters the house. "So are we ready for Royal Woods Horror Nights?" he enthusiastically asks.

Lincoln returns a word on a letdown. "No Clyde, not going with you. Have to take Lana for trick-or-treating."

Shocked, Clyde addresses his concern, "WHAT?! But Lincoln, who will cover me from, you know, the girl of my dreams?"

"Don't worry. You're not the only guy in the trip."

Just by that, a beep is heard from the outside. That makes the Louds, along with Clyde, to check out who it is. They open the door to see Lori's boyfriend, Bobby, in his van. "Greetings Louds! Ready for scares?"

As he greets them, Leni, Luna, Luna and Lynn rush to the van to fight for the perfect spot, while Lori shares a moment with Bobby and Clyde stands in eye-opening and jaw-dropping disbelief.

"Bobby?!" he reacts.

"Yes Bobby, Clyde. I gave him my ticket. So, he's tagging along with you," Lincoln verifies.

"No! You can't do this to me Lincoln!" the McBride kid whines when Bobby approaches them.

"Hey little dudes! How's it going there?" Bobby meets up with them.

"Going kinda sweet," Lincoln answers, "Clyde is just warming up for the trip."

"Oh really?" Bobby happily implies, "So, how's the Clydesdale doing?"

To make things fun for him, Lincoln suggests to Bobby "He's going to sit in the front seat with you."

At that statement, Bobby is thrilled but Clyde is stunned. "Oh, that's awesome! We're sure gonna have a lot of fun!"

Clyde then clenches Lincoln's shirt and alarmingly addresses to Lincoln, "Linc! What you doing?! You gonna leave me under the clutches of this poser?!"

"For your own good, Clyde," Lincoln justifies, "You know what they say: make your friends close but your enemies closer."

"Oh. Wait, what?"

"Come on, Clydesdale. We don't want to keep lines waiting," Bobby announces, then shifts his focus to Lincoln, "Hey Lincoln, thanks for the ticket."

"Anything from my brother from another mother," Lincoln replies.

"Sure you gonna be okay?" the jack-of-all-trades Santiago asks as he holds Lori by the shoulder.

"Yeah. You know it's trick-or-treating again. Reliving childhood while you guys go through the awesomest horror attraction in town."

Bobby responds with a tap to Lincoln's head. "It's okay bro. Next time, it's you and me in the soapbox derby!"

"Well, looking forward to that," Lincoln replies as Bobby returns to the driver's seat.

"Don't worry Lincoln. You said you like that fake zombie head, I'll try to buy you one," Lori says, in return of Lincoln's offer of his ticket to Bobby.

"Oh, thanks Lori," he replies, then Lori hugs her brother in gratitude. "Well see you tonight!" The rest of the sisters wave goodbye to Lincoln, while Clyde gives a disgusted gesture, pointing at Bobby, signifying how the night will turn out. They then set off on a whim.

Right after their leave, Mrs. Loud, Lucy and Lola head to Lincoln to greet him goodbye. Mrs. Loud then lays instructions to Lincoln, "Okay Lincoln, it's quarter to 7. Take Lana around the suburbs. The houses in our neighborhood looks fine. Just don't go beyond Romero Park."

"Got it," Lincoln responds in certainty.

"We'll be back here immediately after awarding ceremony. So, I want you both to be back here by 11. Is that clear Lincoln?"

"Don't worry mom. Got it all covered," he answers with a straightforward attitude.

"Good. Oh, and lay low with the caramel. They could be difficult for me. Hope you are fine by yourselves," their mom says and kisses Lincoln on the forehead, "Promise we'll back here on time."

"It's okay mom. We'll be fine," Lincoln insures, as she and Lola walk past him. "I cannot wait to show up to those contestants' faces to show what true Halloween beauty is," the 6-year-old beauty pageant aspirant boasts.

Lucy walks from behind Lola, carrying a makeup kit. She stops at Lincoln. "Oh Lincoln, something to help you with Lana." Lucy then hands a dog whistle to Lincoln.

"A dog whistle?" Lincoln reacts.

"Lana responds more to that whistle than Charles. So, whenever she gets lost, and I know she will, sound the whistle and she will walk back to you," Lucy lays the instructions.

"What's so special about this whistle…?" Lincoln asks, as he blows the whistle to deliver a horn-like sound, which surprises him. "What was that?"

"Factory defect," Lucy blandly replies. "Good luck to you brother." She then gets on the Vanzilla, along with their mom and Lola. They get off the garage and head to their destination.

"Love you sweetie! Take care!" Mrs. Loud greets Lincoln goodbyes. "I will!" he replies, then somberly walks back home and sits by the couch, waiting for 7:00 PM to hit. But while at it, he decides to check out Lana.

Lincoln climbs upstairs and walks to Lola and Lana's room, seeing the door wide open. He enters in sheer curiosity but with escalating fear.

"Lana, where are you? It's almost 7. We gotta go," Lincoln calls out his sister.

After seconds later, a small peep is heard, but in a deep voice manner, "I am the darkest knight, the Caped Crusader."

"Lana?" Lincoln wonders. And out of the shadows appear Lana in a Christopher Nolan Batman costume, doing combat moves before posing. "I am Batman!" Lana declaims in the signature Christian Bale Batman speech mannerism.

"Right…Ready now?" Lincoln asks sullenly.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Lana answers in her normal voice.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Wait, aren't you gonna put on your Robin costume?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Come on Lincoln. Please! Mom even made you that costume?" Lana pleads with puppy dog eyes.

"Lana, I am done with trick-or-treating since 6 years old. Don't wanna don another costume for Halloween. I will just take you from house to house. And that's it," Lincoln explains bluntly.

But Lana begs at her knees, clinging on to Lincoln's legs, "Lincoln please! This is one perfect night I get to wear this cool costume. I need my sidekick with me. Please Lincoln!" Though he still declines, Lana never stops pleading, "Come on Lincoln! There'll be chocolates and candies and chocolates. And I heard that this house gives out free comics."

At that assurance, Lincoln twitches as he realizes Lana hit his weak spot: comics. "Did I just hear what I think I heard, from you?" Lincoln asks, making Lana respond with a nod and a smile.

For that, Lincoln sighs, then forcefully replies, "Holy comics, Batman, where should we go?"

Cue Batman transitional sound cue. Minutes later, Lincoln changes to the Robin costume that his mom made him. It is all in red and greet suit, black mask, yellow cape, and signature flesh-colored tights.

Lana tries to cover her laugh, then replies with spouting chuckles, "Not…bad."

Impatient, Lincoln says, "Let's just go."

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies, fellas for releasing this follow-up at a late time. I had a pleasant family bonding time during October 31. Of course, I want to prioritize that, outside of my writing hobby. Family bonding is a need for every kid or man. And that is one of the timeless lessons in** _ **The Loud House**_ **.**

 **I will try to release the last chapter as soon as possible, along with other pending stories. More scares for me actually. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Anyway, I need thoughts here. Who should the next story be about: Luan or Leni?**

* * *

Lincoln and Lana get out of the house in their costume, with Lana as Batman from the Christopher Nolan trilogy and Lincoln as Burt Ward's Robin in the 60's campy _Batman_ show, and lock the door from the outside. Lincoln lays down their plan for the entire night with a map of the entire neighborhood.

"Okay Lana, there are about twelve houses I can think of that has abundant amount of candy. We'll just go each of them before we get to that house that you said offers comic books. No, we just have to…"

But as he looks back to Lana, he sees her running to the streets.

"Come on Lincoln! There's a lot of time. And there's more candy to spare! Let's go!" Lana persuades, but Lincoln slows her down by dragging her cape.

"Okay hold your horses there Lana. You don't wanna go too far," Lincoln insists, "Since I am practically in charge in this situation, I will need to lay some ground rules. 1.) Let's not add a lot of caramel. 2.) We'll need to be home by 11. Mom wants us home that time, so I don't want you horsing around. And 3.), don't leave by my side. Got it?"

"Got it," Lana agrees, "But we all know what the ultimate rule of Halloween is!"

"What is it?" Lincoln bluntly asks.

"That candy rules!" the 6-year-old fun loving tomboy exclaims and hurries to the nearest house, "Come on faithful sidekick!"

As a result, Lincoln reluctantly drags himself to Lana. He also tries to fix the tights he is wearing. As they approach the porch of the house, Lana knocks on the door hurriedly and hides in the bushes in character. "Lana, what are you doing?"

Just like that, an old man in his 70s opens the door and is shocked by Lincoln's presence as Robin. "Who is it?"

Lincoln can only stutter at the old man's presence. "What is it? Do you want candy or something, you Burt Ward reject?" the old man asks, and then calls out his wife inside, "Hey Claudette! There's a man in his 50's in a Robin costume asking for candy. Should we give him?"

His wife answers from the kitchen, "If he isn't diabetic or allergic to chocolate, I can't say 'why not'."

Then out from the bushes, Lana jumps in front of the old man in character. She utters in her Batman impression, "I am from the dark. I am from the night. I am the dark knight."

"Wait, honey. There's a young man too, and he's a small Batman!" the old man utters, as his wife approaches him.

Then Lana says in her normal voice, "No, I'm not a young man. I'm a girl." Lana afterwards takes off her mask.

The old couple is shocked at this revelation. "Oh my, holy mackerel, you're a girl?!" the old man exclaims "Wow, this is progressive! A little girl doing Batman. Claudette, get the candy bowl. That's brilliant, unlike your uncle here in white tights." His comment makes Lincoln get annoyed.

"Here you go, Barry," the old man's wife says as she hands over a bowl of confectionery, consisting of peanut butter cups, nougat bars, jellybean packs, chocolate bevels, lollipops and fruit candies. The old man takes the bowl and pours candy to Lana's pumpkin bowl, almost filling it up, "There, little girl. I like the way you do Batman."

Delighted, Lana says, "Wow! Thanks for the treats, sir and ma'am!" By her word, she rushes to the next house. Lincoln follows suit reticently. "Hey you! Here's for you!" the old man calls out Lincoln and throws a jawbreaker at him.

"A jawbreaker?" Lincoln bluntly says.

"That's for the tight suit! Sheesh, you'll shame kids!"

Lincoln can only grunt at this, as he heads to Lana.

"Oh, I can't wait for this next one!" Lana expresses her enthusiasm.

"I am not sure about this, Lana. This costume sucks," Lincoln admits.

"Aww, come on Linc. Mom's costume isn't that bad. Just one night. What could go wrong?" his sister tries to sympathize, as she rings the house's doorbell, only to be answered by Lincoln's fifth grade teacher, Mrs. Johnson.

"Oh, Lincoln," Mrs. Johnson notices her dedicated student, which causes Lincoln to get surprised.

"Mrs. Johnson!" Lincoln shrieks, "I didn't know you live in this neighborhood."

"Well, it certainly a small world, ain't it?" his teacher replies, "And who this might be?"

In character, Lana utters, "I am Batman!"

"This is my younger sister Lana. I am watching over her for trick-or-treating," Lincoln introduces Lana to his teacher for her.

"Oh, that's good. By that's a cool costume you have there, Lana," Mrs. Johnson compliments Lana.

"Oh, thank you!" Lana answers back in gratitude.

"Well, I was just having a Halloween movie marathon here with students. We're watching _A Nightmare Before Thanksgiving_. Might you want to join in?"

"No thanks Mrs. Johnson. We're kind of in a tight schedule," Lincoln insists.

"Oh, don't be shy, Lincoln. You can come in. There's candy, there's finger food, and there's my special homemade chocolate mud pies."

And at the mention of mud, Lana drools in hankering. "Linc, can we go in?!" she insists.

Mrs. Johnson continues, "Oh, and I got the whole class here."

At that note, Lincoln panics, "WHAT?! Okay, Lana, we gotta run."

"But Lincoln, there are mud pies in there!" Lana espouses in desperation.

"I don't care. I don't want anyone, especially my class, to see me in this ridiculous suit." Just as Lincoln affirms his words, his classmates from the episode "Save the Date" arrive and come across Lincoln.

"Lincoln, is that you?" the classmate (who looks like Brad Buttowski of _Kick Buttowski_ ) asks, prompting his five classmates to laugh at Lincoln's ridiculous Robin outfit.

The classmate with the bald head and cap points out Lincoln's translucent white leggings. "Hey guys, are those white legs?" he asks, which causes them to laugh harder.

"Cut it out guys!" Lincoln insists from his embarrassment. The first classmate runs to the house and class out the rest of the class and other kids. "Hey guys! Lincoln has white legs!" he calls the kids, making them check out Lincoln and laugh at him. Lincoln frowns at this humiliation, while Lana is irresponsive of it.

Yet, Mrs. Johnson gains control of the kids. "Alright kids! You can laugh at Lincoln all night and you'll not have your special fried Oreo smores cupcakes." And at that signal, the kids race inside.

Overcoming her irresponsiveness, Lana says to appease Lincoln, "Linc, I know you don't like the costume. But if you like to stop now, it's fine by me. I'll just ponder what would that special homemade mud pie tastes like."

However, feeling sorry for his sister, not wanting to spoil her special night, Lincoln sighs and plays along by taking Lana to Mrs. Johnson's party. "Fine. We'll just be in there for 5 minutes."

 _In the manner of the French narrator of SpongeBob Squarepants, one hour later…_

"Wow, never thought your teacher is a fan of ghost stories. And cooking," Lana comments about the delightful time she had in Mrs. Johnson's party.

"Okay, that's it. We're really going home," Lincoln insists.

"But Lincoln, we just only visited two houses," Lana defends.

"But I have too much embarrassment to bear for the night," he justifies, "Ugh. This is not the Halloween I wanted. I should have been with Clyde and our other sisters tonight in the Royal Woods Spooky Night ride. And I bet they are having an awesome time as we speak."

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys who are going to the Spooky Night ride (consisting of Clyde, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Bobby) are stuck in traffic. The cars are on bumper to bumper, causing them to groan in impatience.

"Well, this is a bad night," Clyde comments.

"Hey guys, why did the superstitious car avoided the black cat," Luan attempts to lighten the mood with her jokes, "Because it might have car-ma. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Ugh. Can we do something else instead of listening to Luan's jokes?" Lynn demands out of annoyance, as she throws a tennis ball to Lori's direction. The ball hits her, prompting her to burst in anger.

"Would you stop throwing balls at me?!" Lori vents, "And why do you even brought a ball with you?!"

"Ugh. Well, it's better than being bored," Luna comments as an asleep Leni (and snoring one) leans her head to Luna's shoulder, much to the rocker sister's irritation.

Lori then hugs her boyfriend from behind his seat. "So Bobby, I wonder what romantic surprise you have for me later?"

"Uhmm babe, can we do this later? I have to focus on the road for a while," Bobby says.

"Bobby, it's traffic," Lori comments, still clinging on her boyfriend. However, Bobby makes a sudden brake stop, which startles the guys.

"Told you," Bobby says, making Lori push herself back to her seat in annoyance.

Bobby then shifts his focus to Clyde. "So Clydesdale, how's life going with you? Family? School? Friends?"

Trying to hide his opposition to his so-called rival for Lori's heart, Clyde suddenly interrupts Bobby, "Uhmm Bobby, you know there's a purpose why the brake shift and gear shift separates the driver's seat and the front passenger seat. It is to avoid the driver from getting in contact with the passenger because he's driving. Now, I don't want to distract you, so I'll keep a moment of silence."

"Okay…" Bobby agrees, allowing a moment of silence to surround the whole car for a minute. However, Clyde cannot take the silence anymore and spouts out, "Okay, I need someone to talk to, aside from Lincoln."

"Oh, that's good," the Santiago teen engages the conversation. "Now anything you like to share?"

Meanwhile, Leni wakes up from her sleep and discovers the traffic. "Guys, are we trapped? Why are there cars surrounding us?!" she panics.

"Uhmm, it's a traffic jam," Luna straightens her out.

"Oh, but still. What if zombies run by here? Where would we run? AHHH!" Leni asks in panic mode, making Luna slap her face.

* * *

"And I bet Lola is killing it in her Halloween pageant," Lincoln continues, "I can just hear here now, savoring victory."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lola is infuriated at her recent talent portion and marches furiously backstage to her dressing room. "Mom! I need my mascara! My show's a disaster!" Lola scolds out.

Mrs. Loud and Lucy try to search for Lola's essential mascara in the makeup kit, to no avail. "Sweetie, we can't find your mascara. But we can still improvise," their mom implies.

"No Mom! I need my mascara now! My complexion is not at its best!" the spoiled beauty queen berates.

"Sweetie, will you try to calm down?" Mrs. Loud pacifies Lola, to no avail.

Lola then jumps to conclusions and accuses her fellow contestants. "Someone must have stolen it. You! Braid-y face! Come here!" And by that blaming, Lola jumps to that contestants and fights her. This causes two or more contestants to join in. Mrs. Loud rushes at the situation to stop Lola.

"Lola, stop now!" she warns but she gets embroiled in the fight cloud, along with other contestants. Mrs. Loud then calls out to Lucy, "Lucy, can I get assistance here please?"

"Sigh…" Lucy morosely responds and proceeds to the scene.

"And now, I am here, stuck with you in this stupid suit that frankly itches in the butt," Lincoln continues to express his frustrations, "I hate being a laughingstock…to my class. I don't think I can take this anymore."

"Bro please there are more houses to go!" the 6-year-old pleads.

"I don't know."

Then Lana counters with a promising statement, "But Linc, your comics are a-waiting,"

Realizing Lana hits his weak spot, Lincoln spouts, "I don't know if it's even worth it."

But Lana thinks of a way to convince him completely, "Bro, please! Let's do it for your comics. Do it for _Ace Savvy: The Untold Story_."

"Did you say what I heard you say?" Lincoln catches Lana's attention.

Lana nods and continues, "I heard they are giving them out tonight. But we need to go. Please bro!"

Wanting one of the rarest releases from the Ace Savvy comic lineup, Lincoln reluctantly goes along. "Okay, more houses to go, then we go to that house you say that gives out _Ace Savvy: The Untold Story_."

In excitement, Lana exclaims in character, "Yipee! Come on faithful sidekick! To the Batmobile!" and rushes to the next house.

Lincoln follows suit in his reluctance. "Holy overused movie lines, Batman."

The next parts are pretty much a series of visitations to every house in the neighborhood, done by Lincoln and Lana for trick-or-treating. In a recurring theme of their trick-or-treating, Lana gets praised for her perfect Batman impression while Lincoln is ridiculed for his Robin getup, from his hilarious costume with translucent white leggings to his tight bottom. The latter gets into sorts of high jinks, like being laughed by children and being chased by dogs because of his target-like presence (think Hamton Pig's Decoy of _Tiny Toon Adventures_ ). Still, they manage to get a lot of candy that it takes three pumpkin pails for Lana to bag.

The two stop by at a park, where Lana counts the amount of candy she accumulated. She celebrates it with throwing the candy in the air in sheer bliss. However, her eye catches attention of a group of kids covered in mud. They are chatting on how much fun they have. This intrigues Lana and traces where they had been. It turns out for Lana that they came from a house that hosts a mud party, complete with mudslide, mud puddles and mud pies. Of course, being a mud lover, Lana is delighted at this sight. She decides to call this out to Lincoln.

Meanwhile, Lincoln is conversing with Clyde via phone, "I see you've been having a great time, huh?"

Clyde answers back, "Are you kidding? I didn't know Bobby hates soap operas, or even likes botany, roast beef and binge-watching. Man, I didn't we had a lot in common. I guess he isn't so bad a person." Bobby notices Clyde calling Lincoln. "Oh wait, Bobby's here, Linc," Clyde says as he hands the phone to Bobby.

"Hey bro! How's it going there?" Bobby asks.

"Great. Bro. Great. Here with Lana, trick-or-treating," Lincoln answers in a down tone. In the meantime, Lana rushes to Lincoln, calling his attention, "Lincoln! Lincoln!"

"Aww what's with the lonely tone bro? Don't worry," Bobby assures, "We'll be having fun next time. Just enjoy yourself first. As for us and your sisters, well…we are kind of…okay."

Bobby then looks back to see Lincoln's sisters fighting over their drive-thru ordered hamburger meals.

"We'll be fine," he reassures unnervingly.

"Well, hope that's settled," Lincoln says as he is about to receive an emergency call, "Whoops, hold on bros. I have another call. I'll call you later." And Lana is still calling out her brother, "Lincoln! Earth to Lincoln! Mud! Mud party!"

"Lana, can we do this later? I have another call," Lincoln says as he ends his call to Clyde and Bobby and proceeds to the emergency call.

"Hello?" Lincoln answers.

"Lincoln, it's mom. Have to use another hone after my battery just died," Mrs. Loud replies back. However, Lana's instincts cannot hold it anymore, and she rushes to the mud party excitedly.

"Listen, Lola's pageant was a disaster. She broke down for not having enough makeup. We opt to head home right now. So, I need you and Lana to go home now," their mom says.

"What?!" Lincoln reacts shockingly.

"I know it's hard for Lana, but can you take her home now?"

"Okay, don't worry mom. We'll be home in no time."

"Great sweetie. See you home. Goodbye. Love you." And at that, their phone conversation ends.

Lincoln then is about to lay final plans for the night to Lana, "Okay Lana, change of plans. Mom wants us home. And we'll need to rush to the house with the _Ace Savvy_ comics, and we head home right away. Is that clear?"

However, when he looks to Lana's spot, Lincoln sees only Lana's bags of candy. "Lana, where are you? Lana? Lana!"

Meanwhile, back at Lana, the mud-loving 6-year-old is enamored by the existence of a mud party. "This is amazing! A mud party that exists! This must be a dream." Luckily, or conveniently, the mud party is free for all. This causes Lana to react with a "Yie!" and she rushes to the mud attractions.

Lincoln, in the meantime, tries to search for Lana from the bushes to the perimeter of the park. He never minds the laughs from other kids. He is just concerned of his sister's whereabouts. He keeps calling her out, "Lana! Lana! Lana!" As expected, high jinks ensue, from being run over by a stampede of kids and being chased by dogs again.

Back at Lana, still in costume, she jumps to the giant puddle of mud for a wrestling match with another kid. "And, go!" the kid announcer signals for the contestants to contend. Though Lana's opponent has the upper hand, Lana flips and stomps the kid to the ground, causing the crowd to cheer for Lana, "Batman! Batman! Batman!"

"That's for you, crime fighter. Batman's the champion!" she brags as she is hailed as the winner of the match. "The girl in the Batman costume is the winner!" By that, the kids raise Lana for recognition, making Lana raise her arms in victory. "And for your price, you get six boxes of homemade mud pies", the announcer declaims, making Lana drool more. And simultaneously, Lincoln shows up.

"Lana, there you are! I was looking for you! I told you not to leave my sight!" Lincoln calls her out, as the crowd of kids turn to him.

"Lincoln?" Lana says as she spots her brother.

"Alright, that's it! I had enough of this. We're going straight home at this instant!" Lincoln scolds.

However, Lana notices that Lincoln is standing by the loose edge to the mud puddle. She reminds him about it, "Lincoln, you better back away. You might fall!"

"Right, as if you have to run away from me again!" And at Lincoln's banter, the Loud brother falls to the puddle, causing the other kids to follow suit. "Hey, another kids who wants to wrestle!" one kids says as a group of kids dive to the puddle and rough play Lincoln. Lana goes to rescue Lincoln from the puddle and drags him away from the scene, without the kids noticing. Lincoln spits out the amount of mud he has in his mouth, with the aid of Lana.

"Are you okay, Linc?" Lana asks in sympathy.

Out of the his overall vexation for the night, Lincoln vents, "No! I'm not okay! You know this one of the worst nights I ever had in my life! And you know what? I drag my butt around, just to get you trick-or-treating. And this is what I get!"

Lana accumulates tears from Lincoln's venting and tries to reach him out, "But I thought you would have fun with me…"

"You call this fun? I have to wear this stupid costume, get laughed at by people, including my classmates, go through more high jinks just to find you and plummet myself in mud wrestling with kids! You call this fun, Lana?! Hah?!"

Just as she hears her brother's aggravations, Lana cries. "If that's what you think…" However, she cannot continue. This makes her throw her things to the ground and run away from Lincoln in tears.

"Wait Lana!" Lincoln calls out his sister, picking up her stuff and going after her.

Lana continues to flee away in guilt from her brother's happenstance. She never notices the direction she is going. She just keeps on running. Lincoln tries to catch up with her, only to see Lana towards the place that their mom warned him about not to cross, Romero Park.

Lincoln imagines it to be a haunted area, complete with a dark aura and lightning strikes. However, the park is just composed of withered trees, an eerie gate and a flickering lamppost by the gate. A brick fence with grills separates the wooden park from the neighborhood.

Gulping, Lincoln enters in caution and calls out his sister in fear, "Lana! Lana! I'm sorry what I said. I am sorry for that outburst. I just want you back. Lana!" Knowing he is in forbidden territory and feeling every eerie fear to seep in, Lincoln clings on to Lana's stuff. "How can I find her here? Wait." Lincoln asks himself, and then remembers that Lucy gave him a dog whistle for Lana earlier. He pulls it out and sounds the whistle. He sounds it again, and again, and again, to no avail. He tries one more blow to expect nothing. Lincoln feels down at this. "I am sorry Lana. I should have been a better brother to you."

But suddenly, a commotion comes from the bushes. He decides to check to confirm if it is Lana. "Lana?" he wonders. However, after a series of commotion, a squirrel emerges from the bushes.

"Ohh…disappointment," Lincoln reacts. However, the squirrel runs away instantly. "Hey there fella! Don't go. I'm not some kind of scary presence. Just a boy in a ridiculous outfit," he implies. Conversely, things take a dark turn when the 11-year-old sees a series of shadows unfold from the ground. He turns back to check it out to see a group of dark figures behind him. And at that discovery, Lincoln screams. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for the late update. Work and personal commitments clash. So, it's hard to find the perfect footing to craft stories. This makes the story seem belated for Halloween. Like I mentioned, I do not traditionally celebrate Halloween. But I will try to follow it up with a final chapter on the wraps.**

 **In the meantime, I'll try my best for the final chapter. Hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter.**

* * *

In the realms of Romero Park, there is an urban legend surrounding since the 1950s about a group of children who accidentally summoned unwanted spirits. Attracted to their youth, those spirits took captive of the children and brought them to a place where escape is inevitable.

At this point, Lana is frantically running and finding refuge in a forested park she never knew was forbidden. Still in her Batman costume but covered in mud, she dashes nonstop. Sobbing along the way, the 6-year-old stops at a tree to catch her breath. She wipes off her tears and the mud that startles her. Eventually, she tires from her run. Guilt-ridden is a charitable word to describe her feelings right now. She is sorrowful. She keeps on reflecting that this would not have been a disastrous Halloween night if she kept foot with her dear brother. Now, she thinks she deserves what she deserves.

Whimpering, she gushes, "I am sorry Lincoln. This is your fault Lana! Why you're like this?!" At her most frustrating, for a 6-year-old, Lana bangs the tree behind her. However, this disturbs a colony of bats that makes them swoop to Lana. Ironically, Lana is scared at this that she ducks to the ground, despite donning and being in character as Batman. For a few minutes, Lana waits for the bats to go away.

However, she remains crouching on the ground in the remainder of the night. What leaves her immovable is the unsettling blend of fear and regret that she feels.

When she wakes up, Lana sees everything pitch black. Unlike earlier, when the moonlight still provides slight illumination to her surroundings, it is currently on total darkness. Lana is unnerved at her sight.

"Hello?" she gives out a holler. "Lincoln, you there?"

However, a familiar voice utters from behind, "Lincoln? Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, where do you think is he?"

Lana turns behind to see Lori emerging from the darkness.

"Lori?" Lana utters, but Lori continues, "Tell me Lana, where's our dear brother?"

"I…uhhh…" the 6-year-old stutters.

But out of nowhere, her twin sister Lola appears, "Yes, dear twin Lana, where is Lincoln?"

Lana can only stutter from their questions. Suddenly, Lynn appears behind Lana, frightening her.

"He told you to stay with him when you go," Lynn spouts.

But to her defense, Lana says, "But I did. I let him go with me!"

Precipitously, Leni emerges in front of her, "But you left him. Why is it Lana?"

In a series of sudden appearances, Luan pats Lana's shoulder, frightening her, and turns her to her direction, "What became of you Lana? Murderer."

"What?! No!"

Lisa also approaches Lana, "You let our brother die at nowhere!"

"No, I didn't"

Luna as well springs up in front of her, "Don't refuse the truth, dude."

"No! No! No!" Lana hysterically utters as she backs away from her sisters, whom Lana observes to be all dead-eyed.

In unison, the Loud sisters blurt, "You let go off Lincoln!" as an apparent Lily grabs her by the leg.

But Lana defends, "I didn't! I didn't"

Then finally, Lucy emerges from the dark, announcing, "Alright, now send our dear sister to her doom."

At that signal, the sisters envelop around Lana, horrifying her, and drag her to the dark. Lana tries to claw herself out of her sister's clutches, to no avail.

Lana screams at the top of her lungs, "Wait! No please no! AHHHHHHH!"

But at the apex of her horror, Lana wakes up to realize she got through a nightmare. She is still lying down on the ground, though the ground is kind of misty. Lana checks her surroundings for danger. But the only living creature she sees is a frog, whom she instantly recognized as Hops.

"Phew, Hops, glad you're here," Lana says. "You wouldn't believe what I've gone through."

However, Hops skips away from Lana.

"Hey! Hops, come back here!" Lana calls out her pet frog.

She is able to catch up to Hops, whom she sees sticking to a stone, or a piece of wall. Lana checks it out, rubbing off the cobwebs and moss that is covering it. She is able to rub off the matter attached, only to discover with a lightning flash that the stone is actually a tombstone that says "Lincoln Loud: Ally, Buddy, Son, Brother, God's Great Creation; May 20, 2005 - October 31, 2016".

Seeing her brother's tombstone frightens Lana to disbelief, unaccepting that her dear brother Lincoln is dead. "No, no, no, no, no, he's not dead! Lincoln's not dead! NO!" Lana frantically utters.

Suddenly, a corpse's hand emerges from the grave, grabs Lana by the leg and drags her down. Lana attempts to claw herself to safety, letting go off Hops in the process. But the hand is joined by ten more hands, bringing more force to drag Lana down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! ANYONE! LINCOLN!" Lana shouts in terror, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! I want my brother back! I am sorry that I left my brother! I would not do that again! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And on the top of Lana's screaming, she wakes up to reality. It turns out to be another nightmare for the poor 4-year-old. She is still curled up to the ground, in costume. Lana breathes heavily to recover from her traumatic nightmares.

But upon her rest, Lana hears whispering voices that go "He has forgiven you". She follows the source of the voice, leading her to a beam of light that hit her eyes. She checks it out to see it was a dog whistle. But she realizes it was her dog whistle.

"My dog whistle?" Lana wonders, "How did it get here?"

Lana suddenly hears a scream from a distance. With that, she puts the whistle in her pocket and follows the voice in a whim. Upon her way, Lana steps into a pumpkin bowl. And not just any pumpkin bowl – her three pumpkin bowls. She notices some of the candy in it is still intact.

"My candy!" she exclaims, "Which means…"

Lana hears the scream again, loud and clear. This time, she recognizes the voice. "Lincoln! I'm off to rescue you brother!"

She follows the trail to where Lincoln may be. Despite the heavy fear trembling around her, Lana seeks to be with her brother. However, she suddenly trips to the ground, hurting her face.

"Ouuuuuuchhh…" she heeds from the pain. Suddenly, commotion is heard from the bushes. Lana pushes herself to a nearby and curls in fear of what may appear. The creature appears in a dark aura and holds Lana's arm, prompting to scare her. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams.

However, the creature calms her down, and it turns out to be a girl.

"Hey, little girl, calm down. Shhhh. It's okay," the girl pacifies Lana, who sobbingly pleads, "Please don't hurt me, Mr. Monster. I just want my brother back!"

When Lana hears the girl's affirmation, she calms down and says. The girl, who is in a messy hairdo with a ponytail, red plaid polo, dark green shirt, tube skirt and black leggings, pacifies Lana through a lullaby hum of "And She Was" by Talking Heads.

In response, Lana clings onto the girl's arm in half tears. "Sorry about that. I just want my brother back."

"Well, so as my sister," the girl replies, "She ran to this park after I lost her in a Halloween party. Tried to look for her here in an hour."

"So am I. I mean I was the one who ran away."

"Hey, maybe we can work together to find them?" the girl suggests.

"That's a great idea!"

"Wait, aren't you Lincoln Loud's sister? Lana, right?"

"Uhh yes? How'd you know?"

"Oh, uhmmm…it's best you don't remember it."

"Oh, okay."

"Just call me Lena."

"Lena? Nope, that name doesn't ring a bell."

"Don't worry. You'll know it in the next story."

 _To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Coming out of the bushes, Lana and her new friend Lena follow the track that the former detects to be where Lincoln's presumed screams come from. The park is so forested that it is hard to keep track of their paths from fallen leaves, branches, twigs and other debris. The two can only rely on sound to track Lana's brother's whereabouts, and possibly Lena's sister's whereabouts too. Lana leads the way with her sniffs and extensive hearing, something a dog would normally do.

"Uhmm what are you doing?" Lena asks of Lana's actions.

"Sensing Lincoln's scent and screams. Must find his direction. I heard his scream a while ago. Not going to lose him," Lana replies as she sniffs her way on the ground.

"Well, I've seen weirder stuff than this," Lena comments with a chill attitude, "So, what you get?"

The 6-year-old sniffs harder, getting a mixture of scents. "I'm getting a cologne that is stronger than Lola's, a smoke from something strong, and another something strong which I can't picture what it is," Lana observes from what she can bear on her 6-year-old mind. Thus, she leads the way. "This way!"

Lana leads Lena to the direction where she detected the scents. After a rushing moment, the duo ends up on a Joss Whedon reference, also known as a cabin in the woods.

"Come on, let's go!" Lana insists to enter the domain. But Lena stops her.

"Shhh…slow down. We don't know what's in there," Lena implies.

"But Lincoln's in there!"

"We don't know yet for sure. Maybe, there might be killers or bear traps there."

"You watched too many horror movies."

"For precaution. But nowadays, they're just jump scare fests." But Lena heads back to the matter at hand, "Okay, if we assume that your brother is in that cabin, we need to enter it without being detected. Stat."

Suddenly, commotion comes trudging from the bushes. This makes Lena hide back to the bushes, dragging Lana too. They look who could be causing the commotion, to see two burly men with hoods that hide their faces carrying a sack.

"Is this the last one?" one man with a New York accent asks to the other man.

"We got more than enough inside. We just have to wait for the boss's signal," the other man replies in a Greek accent.

"I just hope he is finished with the show," the first man comments.

This shocks Lana and Lena, and they raise immediacy to rescue Lincoln and possibly Lena's sister. "What show is he talking about?" Lena asks.

"I've got to save Lincoln!" Lana persists, but Lena stops her, again. "Hold your horses Lana! We need a plan to rescue him," Lena affirms.

"But how can we rescue him?" Lana asks, making Lena think of a plan. They trek to the back of the cabin, in hopes of finding a way in. Lena then spots a basement window they can pass through. "There!" she detects, "Can you fit right in?"

Lena kicks the said window and clears the broken glass with a scarf. Lana enters but Lena doesn't seem to fit. She budges, to no avail.

"Lana, I can't push through," Lena says.

Desperate, Lana opts to push through with the rescue mission without Lena. "You just stay right there. I'm going myself," she affirms.

"Lana! Wait! It's dangerous!" Lena tries to call back Lana, pushing herself in harder. But Lana traverses her way in another dark abysmal basement. Not knowing where she is going, she keeps dodging whatever she passes by. She sounds her whistle, in hopes of finding Lincoln.

Suddenly, she hits herself in a hanging heavy object. When she recovers with an "Ouch!", Lana finds out that the hanging object is actually a dead girl wrapped in a plastic bag. She soon discovers there are more grotesque young kids wrapped and hung in plastic bags. Lana gets scared at this discovery, and she wails to a corner scared. She crouches the same way before. It is clear that this has been a horrifying night for her, and she realizes it is all her doing. And just like before, a hand grabs her arm, which scares her evenly. But again, it is revealed to be Lena's.

"Lana! It's okay," Lena assures, as Lana hugs her tightly. "Let's get outta here."

But as they are about to escape, a door opens from above, and a ladder descends. A man wrapped in dark aura enters the basement. Lana and Lena hide in a darker area of the abysmal room, as they witness the man taking a presumed body preserve and bringing it above. After he does his deed, ending with pulling back the ladder, Lana and Lena race to where the door came from. At this, the 6-year-old gets an idea.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lana admits.

"I know but how would get up there?" Lena responds.

Lana then thinks of climbing the hung bodies and reaching the spot where the trapdoor is. Though Lena thinks this is an absurd idea to do, she still goes along with Lana's plan. They latch onto the bodies and swing themselves to the door. Along the way, Lena lays a notable observation, "It's weird. These are dead bodies but I don't smell any odor."

"Maybe it's because they are in plastic bags," Lana comments. "We got no time."

At one more swing, Lena hits the trapdoor, and they both bust themselves out of the basement. They end up in another dark interior.

"Well, it's pretty much what I expect from a cabin in the woods," Lena comments, bringing up the obvious reference. They can her commotions coming from the room. "What was that?" Lana asks.

Suddenly, a horde of child zombies emerge from the darkness, targeting them. They both gulp in fear from their presence. "Nice zombies," Lana hesitantly pacifies them with reaching her hands to them, causing one child to bite her, making Lana dodge it.

"We gotta get outta here!" Lana worryingly suggests, making them head to what is presumed to be a kitchen. They are caught by another horde of child zombies. But Lana recognizes one of them, being a girl with straight brunette hair, cyan headband, white dress and almost the same size as Lana. "Leah?" Lana says, confirming that she is in fact her younger sister.

"Come on, let's go!" Lana insists, making them run back to the where they previously been.

"I think I noticed my little sister there," Lena comments. But Lana can only notice the fact there are more child zombies this time. And one of them is Lincoln himself.

"Lincoln!" Lana replies in shocking disbelief, "No, this can't be! No, you're not dead!"

"Lana!" Lena alarms her, dragging her to a corner, where they are literally cornered by child zombies. "If this is the end, I'm sorry Lincoln for abandoning you for the sake of my fun. I'm sorry!" Lana confesses.

"Me too, I'm sorry Leah for being a jerk for not noticing you. I'm sorry!" Lena outright confesses alongside.

They both embrace themselves in the corner in fears and tears, accepting their fate. But as they wait for their demise, Lincoln holds Lana's arm in comfort, saying, "I forgive you."

Then, out of that gesture, the kids shout surprise, "GOT YA!" that ends them laughing. Both Lana and Lena wonder what's going on. "Okay what's going on here?" Lena asks.

Suddenly, three men enter the scene, with the two being the ones who brought in a heavy sack and the other the man who entered the basement. "Great job kids!" the third man compliments the kids efforts. "You really scared them effectively."

The man with New York accent then says, "Sorry for the frights kids. We here are the zombie fans community. Professional fans of _The Walking Dead_. We are the group behind those zombies that chase you every Halloween. While we hire teens to act as zombies, we decide this year, we hire kids, which explain their makeup. We have them act like they are running away to Romero Park to transform them to zombies."

"Ohh…okay?" Lana comments, with Lena interrogating them, "If that does so, then why organize it here in this cabin in the middle of Romero Park?"

"To take advantage of the urban legend of Romero Park. And not to worry, we have approval from the community board," the man with the Greek accent answers, tying all loose ends.

"Okay, but can you explain why you drag Lincoln here when it looks like you kidnapped him?" Lana asks.

"Actually let me answer that," Lincoln explains, "I was looking for you in the woods when I saw these guys in zombie makeup. I was scared at first that made me drop the candy but I cooled down, once I look beyond their makeup. They dragged me here to help to make their makeup more convincing than usual."

"Which is effective," the main man adds.

"Okay, it kinda makes senses," Lena comments, "But Leah, why are you one of these guys? I thought you are an artist? An auteur to culture?"

"Doesn't mean I love art doesn't mean I don't have to love zombies," Leah defends, "I have a soft spot for zombies. Take _Warm Bodies_ as an example." This stuns Lena in a baffled manner.

"Point taken," Lena says, "But there are a lot of things hidden under you, huh? But what were the bodies underneath the basement?"

"Dead body props," the New Yorker answers. "To be laid in the streets for scares."

Lana, meanwhile, embraces Lincoln sincerely, "I am sorry big brother that I abandoned you."

"It's okay, Lana. Just be here by my side, and you'll be fine," Lincoln affirms in vein of brotherly love. "Oh, glad I heard the dog whistle from below, or else, I would not know you made it."

"Wait, you heard me?" Lana asks, making Lincoln nod. The two embrace again. With that, Lana takes comfort that Lincoln is there for her.

"Now shall we give you a _Walker_ makeover?" Lincoln asks, making Lana and Lena in delight.

In a quick flash, Lincoln and the other kids don Lana and Lena in zombie makeup. With that, the three men give the signal for the kids to flee to the streets to scare the other kids. "Okay, kids ready?" the main man sounds. In response, the kids snarl in zombie mode. "Then, let's go zombie wave!" the signal is dropped, prompting the kids run from the cabin and into the neighborhood. The dead body props are dropped, scaring passersby. Then, the whole neighborhood has been flooded with a zombie wave.

Lincoln and Lana barges back to the mud party, scaring the attendants but delighting the grownups. Lena and Leah, on the other hand, break in to a girl's birthday party celebration with a theme centered on _Princess Pony_.

The rest of the night for the two siblings is just scaring children. They end their night as they encounter each other in the park's gate.

"That was more awesome than candy!" Lana exclaims.

"I am glad you had fun, Lana," Leah replies. "All thanks to Lincoln's makeup."

"It was nothing," Lincoln implies.

Then the three men enter the scene. The main man says, "Well, our work here is done. We gotta gather the kid's stuff, place them here and lock the cabin."

"Wait, where you guys going?" Lana asks.

"Well, we have another schedule in the retirement house for the night," the New Yorker confirms.

"Kinda lame, but we're doing mascot band night for them," the Greek adds.

"Thanks a lot guys!" Lincoln expresses his gratitude.

"See you again kids, if next year," the main man bids goodbye to them.

"Bye!" Lana, Lincoln, Lena and Leah say goodbye.

"We gotta go home as well," Lena insists. "Well, see ya Lincoln!" And they both do a secret handshake that ends in a hug. Lena ends with Lana, "And you're awesome out there Lana. And I like the Batman costume you had." Lana embraces Lena in return. "See you guys!" Lena and Leah bid their goodbyes.

"Bye!" Lana and Lincoln reply. Lincoln, carrying their stuff, checks his watch and learns it to be just 10:45 PM. "We got more time to go home. Let's go!"

As they step at the porch of the Loud house, Lana remembers, "Aww men, I lost my candy back in the park."

"Don't worry. I think mom saved up candy for trick-or-treating. I bet we can…" Lincoln says. "What you say for a zombie movie marathon?"

And at glee, Lana replies, "I gotcha bro!" With that, they exchange fists pumps and enter the house to get the saved up candy and watch TV. It had been a delightful Halloween night for the both Lana and Lincoln.

 _The End_

 _ **However, there are still unanswered parts. So of course, there will be an epilogue. I have to answer the conclusions to Clyde and company's trip to the Halloween attraction, Lola's stint in the fashion show and other bits. And if you want, I could place an alternative ending. Let me know your thoughts.**_


	5. Epilogue

**I know this is a belated followup, a very belated since Thanksgiving in America is nearing. But hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

After that night's escapade, Lincoln and Lana feast on the sweets that their mom supposed to give for the Trick-or-Treaters, while they watch the new film _A Paranormal Event and Where to See the Ghosts_. Their attention is still feasting on a cornucopia of chocolate and other confectionery since their matinee is kind of disappointing.

"Man, sure this is one boring movie. The first one's fine, but the sequels, eekk…" Lana comments with a cringe on the last one.

"Wait, you watched all _Paranormal Event_ movies?" Lincoln asks.

"Mhmm, I watched it with dad," Lana answers.

"Fair enough," Lincoln reacts. "Hey, there is a box of truffles here."

"Truffles!"

"Hold your horses Lana."

"But Linc?"

Lincoln then looks at the box to see 32 piece of chocolate truffles. "That's 32," he utters, but also gives a wink to Lana, knowing what's going to happen.

Eventually, they divide the truffles evenly and eat all of them. Right now, both Lincoln and Lana are resting by the couch, full from all the candy they ate.

"No wonder, we're all chocoholics," Lincoln says.

"You said it…" Lana reacts.

Suddenly, the front door opens, prompting Lincoln and Lana to rise, turn off the TV and cower in fear.

"Who's there?" Lincoln asks.

And from the door burst Clyde and Bobby shouting from enjoyment.

"That's the awesomest Halloween experience ever!" Clyde reacts from his experience in the Royal Woods Spooky Nights attraction.

Then Bobby follows. "Yeah, bro! Ain't that fun!" he exclaims, leading them to do their secret handshake.

"Man, Bobby! You were awesome back there! Fending off those zombies. Never knew you were a world-class sprinter," Clyde compliments Bobby.

"Well, not world-class but still the best sprinter you know!" Bobby reiterates.

Lincoln approaches them. "Hey guys! Seems you had fun?"

"Fun?! We had wicked fun, buddy! That two hours traffic, worth it with my man here," Clyde exclaims.

"Glad I could appreciate my time with you, Clydesdale," Bobby says, then does his and Clyde's newly found secret handshake.

"Knew it that you would have fun," Lincoln says.

"How about you, little Loud? How's it hanging with Lana?" Bobby asks.

"Oh, we had a delightful time trick-or-treating," Lincoln answers.

Then Lana excitingly adds more to the story, "Uh-huh. And we went to this park. And Lincoln got lost. And…"

But Lincoln shuts her up and continues for her, "But the important thing is we had fun."

Lincoln then notices his sisters missing. "Hey, where my sisters?"

This prompts Bobby to point at them, who just came down from his car. Lori and Luna are chilling in fear, presumably traumatized. Luan is carrying a petrified Lynn, then collapses from her sister's weight. However, Leni seems pretty happy.

"Note to self: never bring your guitar in a zombie apocalypse," Luna chillingly utters.

"Bobby, hold my hand," Lori says as she trembles and wraps her arm around Bobby. "I am literally traumatized."

"Lynn, can you get up?" Luan insists.

"I see dead people," Lynn uncannily spouts.

"Woohoo, glad I read that article on how to prevent a zombie attack for dummies," Leni says to the boys, "Nice ghost hunting with you two."

"Woah, what I really missed?" Lincoln asks out of curiosity.

"Well, it's a long story," Bobby comments, prompting them to recall what happened throughout their night.

 _Flashback_

The two-hour travel to the horror attraction consistsed of Bobby and Clyde connecting to one another, Lori getting annoyed at Luna's jams, and Lynn and Luan playing pass with Leni in the middle to catch it.

"Once we get there, I swear I'm gonna shove nuts to your mouths to shut you all up," Lori infuriatingly mumbles with her teeth grinding.

However, Bobby does not here her, as he and Clyde are jamming to "Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio.

As they arrived at the attraction itself, they saw that the queue was extensively long.

"Dang it. The line's long," Lynn reacts.

"What we gonna do?" Luan inquires.

"Well, we can't go back for another two hours, guys. We can't just waste this moment," Bobby asserts.

Thus, the entourage waits for a long duration of time at line.

"Me and Lynn will pick up snacks while we wait," Luan asks for Lori's permission.

"Just get back here right away or else. I swear," Lori grants Luan's permission, though with threat. As Luan and Lynn leave to buy snacks, Lori tries to cling to Bobby. "Boo-boo bear, swear you gonna protect me once we step in?" she asks cutely.

"Sure babe. I'm right here beside you," Bobby assures.

Suddenly, they notice Clyde getting jitters

"Hey, Clydesdale, you okay bro?" Bobby asks.

"Nothing. Just getting ready myself for the ultimate terror that is to come," Clyde nervously retorts.

"Relax bro. Relax. Just remember, it's all in your head," Bobby comforts him, making Clyde pacified. As Clyde feels secure with Bobby, Lori gets annoyed that Clyde is hogging Bobby's attention in the same way Lincoln did previously.

However, their waiting is cut short, starting when Leni warns the group. "Guys, I saw it. The apocalypse has begun!"

"Ugh, will you quit your wishy-washy imagination, Leni?" Lori dismisses her warnings.

"It's true. I heard from some guys that 'some bees' are coming! And it's the end of the world," Leni cautions, then utters, "Though they don't look like bees. They look more like dead."

Suddenly, from a distance, a horde of zombies swarm the vicinity. At that expenses, the queue disperses, as do the entourage. It is all screaming and shouting.

"Bobby, just don't let go off me. And we'll be fine," Lori says as she clings heavily to Bobby's arm.

"What you talking about? I'm not Bobby," another voice utters, which turns out to be from Luna's. Lori is clinging to Luna's arm all along.

Realizing it's not Bobby's arm, Lori instantly lets go off Luna's arm and searches for him, "Boo-boo, where are you?!"

Now the group is divided; Lori and Luna; Clyde, Bobby and Leni; and Luan and Lynn.

Meanwhile, to the latter group, they are cornered by zombies at the snack bar. While Luan is fending them off with sausage nunchakus, Lynn is leaning at the wall. "Okay, you haven't seen any zombie movie before, but you can escape from this," she utters.

Suddenly, hands from zombies burst from behind and grab on Lynn's shoulders, frightening her completely.

"Lynn!" Luan bellows, using the sausage to fend off the hands grabbing her sister. They then escape, with Lynn clinging on Luan's neck (the same way Scooby-Doo does to Shaggy) and Luan continuing to fend off zombies with her sausage nunchakus.

Lori and Luna, on the other hand, are hiding on a smelly outhouse. The rocker sister tries to calm herself by pulling out her acoustic guitar and jamming to this, "It's the end of the world, as we know it. It's the end of the world, as we know it."

"Would you cut that out?! We're in a zombie apocalypse and you still find time to guitar?" Lori addresses infuriatingly.

"I can't help it! I just wanna live!" Luna exclaims, as the door to the outhouse suddenly twists to open and to show zombies wait for them outside. The undead tries to catch them from the inside, leaving the sisters frightened.

But suddenly, Bobby, Clyde and Leni, along with other patrons, emerge in zombie apocalypse gear (courtesy of Leni) and fend off the zombies with nerf guns, nerf bats and pepper spray.

"Take them down," Bobby utters in action movie one-liner fashion, signaling all to beat the zombies while the rest are stunned.

 _End of Flashback_

"…Then we stopped because it turns out, those zombies were just the staff in makeup," Bobby relays the happenings, "They were just making a fake zombie wave to make up for the long lines. But at least we had fun!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Clyde agrees, making them high-five, along with Leni.

Lori is still shaking from the experience, prompting Bobby to comfort her. "Hey babe, it's okay. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you!"

However, despite Bobby comforting her, Lori pounds him on the chest in complaint. "You left me behind, you knucklehead!"

"Well, he had been busy knuckling zombie's heads. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan jokes, making Lori more infuriated.

Then suddenly, Mrs. Loud arrives. "Sorry kids. I'm late. Had to handle Lola throughout the night," she says.

"Wait, where's Lola?" Lincoln asks.

Afterwards, Lucy enters with Lola wrapped in a straitjacket, placed with a face mask and tied to a dolly cart (in the same style as Hannibal Lecter). "She has been savage in the pageant. Her darkness swept the night. Drastic measures must be at hand," the goth Loud states. Lola can be heard mumbling incoherently.

"Well, that's enough for tonight," Mrs. Loud says, "Now, how about we feast on my special homemade chocolate truffles."

Everybody else agrees in cheer, but Lincoln and Lana can only say, "Oh-oh…"


End file.
